Bittersweet Memories
by Densetsuno Youko
Summary: Twoshot! Narutoxover. Memories can never be truly forgotten. Time may dull the pain, but it never goes completely away. Sometimes, scars just run too deep to be healed. Itachi & Kagome.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha.

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I hope you had a good Thanksgiving:) Initially, I had this one-shot (turned two-shot) written for Thanksgiving, but things got in the way. As I just mentioned, this is a _one-shot, _divided into **two parts **because it was too long for the site to upload. So, if you're patient, I'll have Part 2 up very soon (it's already written).

**Bittersweet Memories: Part 1**

_11/19/06 – 11/23/06_

Naruto's face immediately brightened upon learning that his team was going to be the only one assigned an A-rank mission. He couldn't wait to rub this in everyone else's face. _They'll all be so jealous! _

"What's the objective, Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked nervously, half-tempted to decline the mission on the spot. After all, they were only genins! What was she thinking assigning them an A-rank mission? _Is she trying to kill us?!?_

Clearing her throat, the Godaime calmly replied, "An important Konoha shinobi is finally returning to the village after an extended absence." Stopping for a brief moment to gauge the genins' reaction, she slowly continued, "She was an exceptional shinobi part of Konoha's elite forces – the ANBU. However, certain circumstances have left her traumatized…"

Understanding clicked as Sakura softly murmured, "You want us to keep a close eye on her, right? Is she…dangerous?"

The Godaime sighed as she carefully elaborated, "Yes and no. However, I don't want any of you to make her feel like she's a missing-nin. You are to treat her with the utmost respect and make her feel welcome in this village. Your objective is her safety, her comfort, and her happiness. I admit that the mission _is_ dangerous, but not for the reasons you make think. All you need to know is that she would never attack anyone without reason or provocation."

"In other words," Sasuke snorted derisively, "we're glorified babysitters."

The Hokage shot Sasuke a smothering glare (which he promptly ignored by turning his head haughtily aside).

Kakashi coughed lightly as he discreetly glanced towards Naruto and silently willed him to somehow break the uncomfortable silence. However, Naruto – too preoccupied with his own musings – remained blissfully unaware of the mounting tension in the office. Kakashi frowned as he dryly grumbled, "_The one time I want him to speak; he decides to become mute._"

Silent seconds ticked into minutes, and moments before Tsunade looked like she was about to leap over her desk and throttle Sasuke to death, someone interrupted. "Who is it?" Tsunade demanded irritably, shooting the Uchiha heir one last glare (that he ignored again) before turning her attention to the door.

"Shizune," the voice answered respectfully. After a brief pause, she softly added, "She's here."

The Godaime's face immediately softened as she gently called out, "Enter."

Four pairs of curious eyes swiveled to the door as it slowly swung open to reveal a young teenage girl dressed in civilian clothes. She took a step into the room and bowed, "Greetings, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade quickly got up and moved out from behind her desk. "I'm glad you're here, Kagome." Moving towards the girl, she quickly encased her in a large hug and gently murmured, "It's good to see you again."

Smiling half-heartedly, the girl slowly wrapped her arms around the Godaime and whispered, "I missed you too. It's been so long…" Tightening her grip around the older woman, she softly added. "Too long…Everything's changed."

Pulling back from the embrace, the Hokage murmured, "You're right, a lot has changed in the last six years. However, you'll find that some things will never change." Gesturing to the three genins behind her, she continued, "This is precisely why I'm going to have these three show you around Konoha. Then, you can see for yourself what has changed and what has not."

Laughing slightly, the girl replied, "Thank you, Hokage-sama."

"No need." Tsunade waved off carelessly. Then, turning to face Team Seven, she stated, "This is the girl I was talking to you about. Her name's…"

"…Kagome." Kakashi whispered, recognition lighting his eyes.

"Huh?" Naruto asked confusedly, glancing to and fro between his sensei and the new girl. "Do you know her, Kakashi-sensei?" When Kakashi finally nodded his head in affirmation, Naruto quickly asked, "How? Who is she?"

"An acquaintance." answered Kakashi. "I met her once by chance. However, I've heard many great stories about her through others. She was said to be a prodigy in the Healing Arts."

Bowing again, Kagome softly whispered, "You flatter me, Kakashi-san."

"Don't be so modest." chided Tsunade, patting Kagome heartily on back.

Smiling slightly, Kagome managed a small, jerky nod as she tilted her head in acceptance. Then, turning her attention to the genins stationed around her, she slowly straightened her back and greeted, "Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi – a former Konoha ANBU member. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Really?!?" shouted Naruto, jumping forward excitedly. "You're really part of ANBU?"

"It's hard to believe, isn't it?" Kagome laughed gently as she did a small twirl. "Truthfully, if it wasn't for my healing abilities, I would have most likely remained a genin for the rest of my life. My Ninjutsu and Taijutsu skills, compared to other ANBU members, are only mediocre at best."

"Nonsense!" Tsunade snorted, brushing off Kagome's modesty.

Shaking her head, Kagome softly laughed, "You haven't changed at all, Hokage-sama. However, I must leave you now. I promise Shizune-san I would meet her outside as soon as possible so she could show me to my new apartment."

Nodding her head in acquiescence, the Godaime answered, "All right. Then, I'll see you tomorrow."

Bowing again, Kagome quickly turned and walked out of the office.

As soon as Kagome left the room, Tsunade's smile pulled downwards into a frown. Her eyes softened with sorrow as she slowly moved back to her desk. "She's changed so much over the last six years…" she murmured quietly to herself. "It's hard to believe that she's still the same little girl who used to follow me everywhere."

Silence reigned in the office as the Hokage stared reminiscently into space. "She used to be such a cheerful little girl…" _I wonder what happened. Did that event from six years ago completely destroy you? Will you ever…return to normal? Can you forget? Or does the scar run too deep too ever heal completely? _

Shifting nervously, Sakura softly asked, "Ano, Hokage-sama, who…" The pink-haired kunoichi quickly stopped mid-sentence when she felt something clasp onto her shoulder. Turning her head slightly to face the person behind her, she asked confusedly, "Kakashi-sensei?"

Remaining silent, Kakashi quietly tilted his head towards the Hokage and gently shook his head. Placing his finger to his lips, he silently asked her to drop the subject and leave the Hokage in peace.

Nodding in understanding, Sakura slowly turned her head towards the Hokage and silently wondered, "_What's going on?_"

* * *

"Thank you, Shizune-san." Kagome smiled as she escorted the older woman out the door. "Don't worry about me; I'm sure I'll be able to manage one night without causing _too_ much trouble."

"All right, but don't hesitate to come find me if you need anything." laughed Shizune as she descended the spiral steps. "I'll see you tomorrow morning then, Kagome-chan. Sayonara!"

"Sayonara…" Kagome murmured quietly as she turned back into her apartment and locked the door.

Moving to the windows, she gently pushed them open and propped her arms on the windowsill. Laying her cheek on her arms, she serenely closed her eyes. Moments passed in silence as she simply basked in the sunlight, enjoying the gentle breeze that affectionately ruffled her hair.

Hours passed before she finally reopened her eyes. Gazing forlornly out the window, she quietly whispered, "I'm back."

_I'm finally home…_

* * *

Walking in companionable silence, Team Seven remained oddly quiet as they made their way out of the Hokage's Tower. However, the peace was short-lived. As soon as they were a distance away from the tower, Naruto questioningly demanded, "What's going on? What happened six years ago?"

Sighing tiredly, Kakashi stopped and turned his head towards his pupils. "It's a complicated story – one that I don't completely understand myself. However, if you really want to know, I can tell you what I have heard."

"Please tell us, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura pleaded, curious to know why the usually hot-headed Hokage seemed to dot on Kagome like a loving grandmother.

Sighing deeply, Kakashi softly began, "Eight years ago, an elite ANBU platoon was created. Of the twelve qualifying members, there were three shinobis that were exceptionally young, but powerful. The first was Uchiha Shisui, named the Mirage of Konoha."

At the mention of Uchiha, both Sakura and Naruto turned to Sasuke, who looked equally surprised. _Shisui was on the…ANBU squad? _Sasuke's face hardened as he quickly brushed the memory of the deceased Uchiha out of his mind. Thinking about Shisui only brought back more unpleasant memories of happier times.

"The second was Higurashi Kagome, who was a young shinobi who had learned to heal before she could walk. She was an exceptionally talented medic-nin that had been personally trained by Tsunade-sama. Or, in other words, Kagome was her first apprentice. However, their relationship extended beyond that of teacher and student. After Kagome had lost both her parents during the Kyuubi incident, Tsunade-sama had single-handedly raised Kagome as her own daughter."

"She lost her parents to the Kyuubi?" Naruto asked softly, casting his eyes downward in guilt.

"It's not your fault, Naruto." Sakura whispered, hoping to alleviate her friend's guilt. "It was something beyond everyone's control."

"Sakura's right, there's no point in dwelling on the past." Kakashi smiled. "What's done is done, and everything worked out in the end, ne?"

"I guess." Naruto mumbled.

"Anyway," Kakashi continued, hoping to take the attention off of Naruto, "as I was saying, there were three shinobis in all. The last of the three, also the leader of the new platoon was…"

Kakashi shot a tentative glance towards Sasuke.

"…Uchiha Itachi."

Naruto stiffened as Sasuke visibly tensed at the mention of his older brother.

"The three – the youngest members of ANBU – were inseparable. However, as the years passed, Itachi became increasingly powerful. Not long later, he was appointed ANBU captain, which separated him from Kagome and Shisui. As time passed, Kagome and Shisui fell in love and forgot their friend. Bitter and angry, Itachi turned against his family and friends.

"First, Itachi killed Shisui, which left Kagome physically and emotionally shaken. Then, he massacred his clan, leaving only one survivor – his little brother. His motives for such an act are still unclear, but it is rumored that it had something to do with Shisui and Kagome's growing relationship." Turning away from Sasuke's stony expression, Kakashi continued, "The night of the massacre was the last time Kagome saw Itachi. No one knows for sure what happened, but whatever transpired between the two left Kagome emotionally broken.

"Many say Kagome went insane with grief because her lover was killed by her best friend, but the actual happenings were never documented. However, we know for sure that the Sandaime was eventually forced to send Kagome out of the village – away from these haunting memories – for recovery. Since then, no one has heard of her…until now. What I want to know is why?"

_Why come back now? _

* * *

It had remained untouched.

Even though it had been four years since the massacre, the place still remained relatively unchanged. It was still the same houses lining the same streets, connecting to the same places she had visited as a child.

Each nook and cranny was firmly engraved in her mind…

Kagome walked silently down the deserted streets as she gently brushed her fingers over the Uchiha symbol painted on the walls.

_The Uchiwa fan…_

A smile stretched over her lips as she recalled that particular memory.

* * *

_Kagome paced impatiently back and forth as she alternated between crossing and uncrossing her arms in frustration. "Where are those two anyway?" she demanded grumpily as she stomped her foot in agitation. _

"_I'm sure they'll be here soon." the Hokage answered calmly. _

"_But you said that two hours ago!" whined Kagome, dropping at the Sandaime's feet in an undignified heap. _

_Sarutobi chuckled as he gently patted Kagome's head. "Cheer up, Kagome. They'll be here soon." _

"_No they won't!" Kagome huffed, falling onto her back. "Those liars tricked me! Well, I'm going to give them a piece of my mind when I see them next time." _

"_I'll hold you to that." smiled the Hokage just before someone knocked on the door. "Enter." _

"_Hokage-sama." the voices chorused. _

"_Itachi! Shisui!" shouted Kagome, quickly jumping to her feet when she heard their familiar voices. "I knew you guys would come! Come on, let's go play!" _

_Sarutobi laughed. "I clearly remember someone saying that she was going to give her boys a thorough beating the next time she saw them." _

_Kagome flushed a dark red and whined, "Ho-Kage-Sama!" _

"_All right, all right, you know I was just joking." the Hokage smiled. "Now, go on and enjoy your birthday." _

"_Thank you!" Kagome chirped. "I'll see you tomorrow!" Without waiting for a reply, she quickly latched onto the Uchihas' wrists and pulled them out of the office. After walking in silence for a few minutes, Kagome quietly suggested, "It's cold today, so I figured we should go get something warm to drink first." _

"_Whatever you want is fine with us." Shisui assured, bringing a bright smile to Kagome's face. _

_After walking for another few minutes in silence, Kagome suddenly asked, "So, what did you two get me?" _

_Shisui burst out in laughter as he carefully reached into his vest and pulled out a beautiful, gold necklace with a silver kunai charm. "Happy birthday, Kagome-chan." he whispered gently as he moved behind her to help her clasp on the necklace. _

"_You're the best, Shisui-kun!" Kagome giggled as she turned and wrapped her arms firmly around Shisui's waist. After a minute, they separated and turned to face their last companion. "So, what did you get me, Itachi? Just to let you know ahead of time, I expect something special from the Uchiha heir." _

_Kagome's grinned widened when she saw Itachi's lips lift slightly in a ghost of a smile. She felt her anticipation swell when Itachi reached into his pack for the gift…Only to deflate when she saw it. _

_He got her a paper fan…_

_Accepting it from Itachi, Kagome coughed lightly, "Um, even though it's winter now, I'm sure it'll come into use as soon as summer comes…I think. Oh, I know, I can use this to fan the stove!" _

_Shisui howled with laughter as he clutched his stomach in pain. _

_Itachi looked unimpressed. _

_Kagome tilted her head in confusion. Was it something she said? _

_After regaining his bearings, Shisui kindly explained, "From the Uchiha heir, that fan is the highest honor of all. The Uchiwa fan is the symbol of our clan – to receive it from a member of the Head Family is to be accepted into our clan. Itachi would never give it to just anyone. He sees you as family." _

_Kagome's eyes immediately softened as she turned to Itachi with newfound adoration. "Thank you, Itachi-kun."_

* * *

By the end of the memory, Kagome found that her cheeks were soaked with tears. _When…did I start crying? _Wiping the tears from her cheeks, she softly pressed her hand over the Uchiha symbol and closed her eyes.

_I wish time could have stopped in that moment. _

_I didn't want anything to change. _

Slowly sliding down the wall, Kagome gently laid her cheek against the cold stone and cried with renewed fervor.

_I wanted us to be together forever._

_Why did things have to change? Why couldn't we always be together? WHY?!?_

_Why…did it all have to change?_

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and early. As agreed, the three genins went to Kagome's apartment to pick her up at seven o'clock. However, they were all sorely surprised find that no one was home.

"Maybe she can't hear us?" Sakura suggested, shrugging her shoulders helplessly.

"Just kick down the door." Sasuke snorted.

"We can't do that!" shouted Naruto, sounding abhorred. "It wouldn't be…"

_Bang_

"…right." the blonde-haired genin finished lamely as he shot Sasuke an angry glare. "Now, why'd you do that?"

"Forget it, Naruto." Sakura sighed as she quickly ushered them into the apartment. "Kagome-san, are you there?" she called, poking her head into Kagome's bedroom. The bed was perfectly made – as if it had never been used…Beginning to panic, Sakura frantically shouted, "Kagome-san, are you here?!?"

"She's not here." Sasuke stated, cutting off Sakura's frantic shouts. "She probably escaped out that window."

"How?" asked Naruto, peeking wide-eyed out the open window. "It's like ten stories high!"

"You forget, dobe, she's ANBU."

"So, what are we going to do now?" Sakura asked worriedly, inadvertently recalling the Godaime's infamous fury. _She's going to kill us if we don't find Kagome soon!_

"Let's split up and meet at the bridge in two hours – with or without the girl." Sasuke stated, taking charge of the team.

Naruto looked like he was about to protest, but quickly agreed when he found himself at the other end of Sakura's glare. "All right," he conceded as the three raced out of the apartment in search of the missing ex-ANBU.

* * *

Sasuke was beginning to feel frustrated when his two-hour search ended in vain. He had checked the whole village, but she wasn't there! Slowing to a stop, he was just about to give up and return to the bridge when he spotted someone who would be able to help him. Although he was hesitate to ask for help – especially from _him­ _– he figured dire times required drastic sacrifices.

"Hyuuga," Sasuke greeted coldly, stepping towards Neji. "I need to talk to you – alone." he added as an afterthought when he spotted the Hyuuga's less-than-savory choice of companionship.

"Wait here." Neji ordered Lee before following Sasuke a distance away.

Once he was sure that they were out of Rock Lee's hearing range, Sasuke turned to face the Hyuuga and stated, "I need you to use your Byakugan to help me find someone – a young girl who's slightly shorter than me. She has dark-brown hair and despondent, but sorrowful dark-blue eyes."

Neji quirked an eyebrow and asked slowly, "You want _me _to help _you_ find a _girl_."

Sasuke scowled. "She's part of my mission."

Smirking slightly, Neji stated softly, "In other words, you lost her."

Growling slightly, Sasuke was just about to leave when Neji spoke again. "There's no need for me to use the Byakugan. I saw the girl you described last night walking into the Uchiha District."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. "The Uchiha…District?"

* * *

_Stupid woman_!

Sasuke's fist clenched and unclenched as he slowly made his way through the deserted streets he hadn't visited in years. Just looking at the place brought back horrific memories of that terrible night…

The dark-haired genin's jaw tightened as he increased his pace. The faster he found the girl, the faster he could take her and leave this place and (hopefully) never look back. He hadn't returned here since the day after the massacre…and he planned on never coming back here – ever.

After searching several streets, he finally found her huddled against the wall in front of the Uchiha Mansion. Ignoring the sharp stabs of pain he felt in his heart when his eyes glanced over his old home, Sasuke quickly hurried towards the girl and nudged her with his foot. "Hey, wake up."

The girl didn't respond.

"Woman, we're leaving – now."

Kagome shifted slightly, but pulled herself closer to the wall. "Shisui," she whispered quietly as fresh tears slipped passed her closed eyes. "I'm sorry, please forgive me. I'm sorry…I didn't want it to happen that way."

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably as he slowly lowered himself so he was couching beside Kagome.

"Don't leave me…come back." she whispered brokenly, as she stretched her hand blindly towards Sasuke. "Don't…"

Involuntarily responding to Kagome's cry, Sasuke gently covered Kagome's flailing hand with his own and pulled her into his arms. Gently, so as to not wake her up, he carefully lifted her into his arms and began making his way back out of the Uchiha District. Staying there brought back too many memories…

Memories that he had long-buried…

* * *

"Where is that hypocrite?" Naruto demanded angrily as he paced restlessly back and forth across the bridge. "Sure, he tells _us _to meet back here in two hours, but then, he goes and runs off to who knows where!" Growling under his breath, Naruto quickly resumed his pacing with renewed vigor.

Sakura sighed for the umpteenth time that hour. Even though she hated to hear Naruto bad-mouth Sasuke, he was right. _Where is he? It's been over three hours. Did he forget to meet us back here?_ "Let's wait a little longer. I'm sure he'll be here soon." Sakura placated calmly. _I hope._

Another fifteen minutes passed before she finally spotted a familiar silhouette in the distance. "It's Sasuke – he's here!" shouted Sakura, grinning from ear to ear. "Naruto, Sasuke's…"

"TEME!" howled Naruto, leaping towards Sasuke. "We waited almost four…" Spotting the precious cargo in Sasuke's arms, Naruto quickly skidded to a halt. "You found her?" he asked quietly, his anger immediately dissipating.

"Tche, she fell asleep on the streets." answered Sasuke, not bothering to tell his teammates the whole story. _It doesn't concern them. _Shifting Kagome slightly in his arms, Sasuke quietly continued, "I came to tell you guys I found her. Now, I'm going to take her back to her apartment."

"Oh, okay." Naruto answered, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "Uh, I guess I'll see you later, huh?"

Without bothering to deign the blonde-haired shinobi with an answer, Sasuke quietly turned and made his way towards Kagome's apartment. His finger subconsciously tightened its grip around the frail woman when he heard her whisper Shisui's name again. In a way, he felt that she understood him...

…_Because she had experienced it too. _

* * *

TBC

Author's Notes: Um, yeah, hopefully I'll have Part 2 up next week. Anyway, for those of you waiting for an update for Koibito, It'll be up this week (_possibly_ tomorrow). I'm almost done with the chapter – it's just that I've just had a lot going on last month with college applications and tests (yuck).

Anyway, keep your eyes peeled for an update!


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

Author's Note: Here's the promised Part 2 of the story! Oh, also, if you guys have the song, "Don't Leave Me Alone," by Mai Kuraki, you should listen to it while reading this chapter. It sets the mood for it. :)

_**Merry Christmas!**_

**Bittersweet Memories: Part 2**

_11/19/06 – 12/24/06_

Ten months had passed since Kagome's return to Konoha…and everyone felt her presence. She had a sweet, gentle disposition that drew people to her like a moth to a flame. Sakura didn't mind _too_ much that Kagome was always the center of everyone's attention, but it irked her that Sasuke was generally gentler and kinder towards her. It was almost as if…as if he _liked _her! Sakura made a disgusted face at that notion. _No! It's impossible! Sasuke would never like her! Although…_

When she had seen Sasuke carry her so gently and lovingly that time ten months ago, it felt like they really did belong together.

_Am I...the third wheel?_

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura's head immediately snapped up at the sound of her name. Turning her head slightly towards the source of the voice, she instantly groaned when she saw Naruto running gaily towards her with open arms. Easily side-stepping his advance, Sakura caught him non-too-gently by the sleeve of his shirt and asked, "What is it now, Naruto?" Gently kneading the bridge of her nose with her free hand, she softly added, "For your sake, I hope it's important."

Without missing a beat, Naruto happily chirped, "Kagome-chan's big picnic party is today!"

"So what?" Sakura snorted. "It's just a picnic."

"Well, Kagome spent a lot of time planning it. It's going to have games and food and stuff like that! Isn't it great?" Naruto asked exuberantly, jumping up and down excitedly on the balls of his feet.

Biting her tongue, Sakura resisted the strong urge to growl. _Kagome, Kagome, Kagome! That's all I hear these days! Kagome did this! Kagome did that! Did you hear what Kagome did? Isn't Kagome the best? Yeesh, you'd think she was the Hokage or something with the way people talk about her!_

"Kagome said some of the games will require teams of three." Naruto continued, oblivious to his pink-haired companions darkening mood.

"Then, we better tell Sasuke." Sakura sighed. _At least I'll have an excuse to spend some time with Sasuke. _

"Oh, Sasuke already knows." Naruto answered helpfully. "He helped Kagome with the planning."

Sakura's eyes bugged. Sasuke helped plan a _picnic_?!?

"Bushy eyebrows and Neji helped too." Naruto continued, oblivious to the face that Sakura was no longer paying attention to him. "Anyway, I thought we could, you know, be a team…?"

"Team?" echoed Sakura. _Wasn't it obvious that the three of them would be on a team? _"Of course we're a team."

"Great," cheered Naruto, "I can't wait to tell Hinata the good news."

"Hinata?!?" shouted Sakura.

"Yeah, you just said we were going to be a team." Naruto answered, confused.

"Then, what about Sasuke?" asked Sakura, an uncomfortable feeling settling in the pit of her stomach.

"Oh, Kagome and Neji formed a team, but they were missing a person, so Kagome grabbed the nearest person to make a team of three." Naruto answered. It went without saying that the mysterious third person happened to be Sasuke.

Sakura growled as she angrily clenched her hands together to form a fist. Was Kagome purposely trying to take Sasuke from her?

"Eh, you're going to come tonight, right?" asked Naruto. "I mean, _everyone's_ going to be there."

"Yeah, I'll be there." Sakura idly answered as she loudly cracked her knuckles in the palm of her hand. _And then, once and for all, I'm going to prove to Sasuke that I'm the better kunoichi!_

Naruto gulped as he slowly backed away from his pink-haired teammate. _Sakura-chan looks scary when she's angry…_

* * *

"Neji, kick the ball over here!" Kagome shouted as she waved her hands wildly in the air. "I'm open!"

Nodding slightly to show that he heard her, Neji kicked the ball towards Kagome, but it was quickly intercepted by Naruto half-way across the field. Grinning boyishly, he happily shouted, "Better luck next time, Kagome-chan!"

"Not fair, Naruto!" Kagome cried as she pouted slightly. "You're always picking on me! Do you hate me?"

Naruto faltered as he quickly stuttered, "O-Of course not!" However, that slight falter was all the time that Kagome needed to snatch the ball back from the blonde-haired genin. "Thanks Naruto!" she shouted in mock-gratitude as she kicked the ball towards Sasuke, who quickly redirected it through the goal.

"Hey, you cheated!" shouted Naruto, jumping up and down childishly. "You distracted me!"

"That's not against the rules, Naruto." Shikamaru answered lazily as his eyelids drooped slightly in boredom. "Plus, the only reason Kagome succeeded in distracting you was because you get distracted by everything."

"Humph," Naruto snorted as he crossed his arms. "We'll win the next round, right Sakura? Hinata?"

"H-Hai," Hinata squeaked, flushing a dark red. She didn't know she had to go against Neji in the game…_I hope he's not mad at me._

"Yeah, we'll win the next round!" cried Sakura, keeping her eyes trained on Sasuke, who was casually rolling the ball back and forth under his foot. "We're going to beat you next time, Kagome!" _I'll show you!_

"All right, prove it." Kagome smiled as the game resumed again.

All in all, the fun and festivities lasted for many hours. Even Shikamaru, who refused to lift a single finger, was eventually persuaded to join the games (after much coaxing from Kagome and threats from Ino). By the time the festivities were finally over, it was around time for the big picnic Kagome had been planning for days.

As the genins finally settled down on the checkered blankets, the kunoichis quickly left to bring out the dishes that they had specially prepared for this picnic. Many dishes were familiar, but others were _unique_…

"This is turkey pudding." Kagome explained as she scooped Sasuke a healthy serving. "I learned how to make this dish from an old hermit I once met. I've never actually tried it myself, so give it a taste and tell me what you think."

Sasuke froze as he critically eyed the _goop_. The bits of meat and pudding sloshed disgustingly in his bowl. _Is this edible?_

"Hey, Naruto, do you want some?" he asked quietly.

Naruto took one glance at the mush and answered, "No thanks."

"Sasuke? Come on, try it, please?" urged Kagome.

"Um…"

"Hey, if Sasuke doesn't want to eat it, just leave him alone." Sakura growled protectively. "Sasuke, if you don't want it, you can just put it…" she trailed off when Sasuke suddenly grabbed the bowl and downed the contents in one gulp, "down." Eyeing Kagome's 'pudding' distrustfully, Sakura reluctantly deemed it edible when nothing happened. However, she immediately tensed again when Sasuke's face suddenly turned an unhealthy shade of green.

"Sasuke?" Kagome asked tentatively as she gently laid her hand on his arm. "Are you feeling okay?"

When he didn't answer, Sakura immediately rounded on Kagome and shouted, "What did you put in there?"

"Quiet, Sakura." growled Sasuke, accepting a glass of water from Neji. "There was nothing wrong with it. It just tasted a little…unique."

"Unique?!?" echoed Sakura, looking livid. "You almost _died_!"

"I highly doubt that." snorted Sasuke, sounding offended by Sakura's insinuation. _Did he look like someone who would die from turkey pudding? _"Either way, it's fine. The taste was just a little unique."

_Unique…_

Kagome, who had just opened her mouth to apologize, immediately froze when Sasuke's words suddenly brought back an unexpected flood of memories…

_It's fine. The taste was just a little unique._

Those simple words resounded repeatedly in her ears as the surroundings around her slowly melted into a quiet, homey atmosphere. The people sitting around her disappeared to be replaced by two, all-too-familiar faces…

"_Sugoi! I'm so glad the three of us can spend the day together!" Kagome chirped as she nestled herself in between Itachi and Shisui. "It's so hard for us to find time together these days! Especially with you," she stated, poking Itachi in arm, "gone on missions every day." _

"_You can't blame him for that." Shisui answered reasonably. "Hokage-sama is the one who assigns the missions." _

"_Well," Kagome growled as she crossed her arms, "he should lay off the missions every now and then! Itachi needs a break sometimes too!" Pouting unhappily for a moment, she finally concluded, "I'm going to go talk to Hokage-sama tomorrow. I want Itachi to have more time to spend with us!"_

"_Don't be selfish, Kagome." chided Shisui. "Itachi is the ANBU captain. We can't always keep him to ourselves. His job is to oversee ANBU and protect the village. For him, the village must always come first and foremost. We should just appreciate the time we have together now." _

_Noting the truth behind those words, Kagome sighed resignedly and quietly conceded, "Your right, Shisui-kun, I was being selfish." Then, turning towards Itachi, she softly added, "And I'm sorry for sounding unreasonable, Itachi. I guess I just missed you…"_

"_It's all right." Itachi answered stiffly as he gracefully shrugged off his ANBU vest. "Let's just start dinner."_

"_All right." Kagome smiled as she quickly laid out the dishes. _

_The rest of dinner continued much like the others – with most of the chatter occurring between Kagome and Shisui. Itachi simply sat quietly with his dinner, responding only when he was asked a direct question. He never bothered to initiate a conversation himself, content to just sit and listen to his two friends. _

_However, as soon as dinner was over and the dishes were cleared from the table, Kagome asked, "Who's up for dessert?" A devilish gleam entered her eyes as she smiled benevolently at Itachi and Shisui. Without bothering to wait for a reply, Kagome quickly hurried into the kitchen and brought out a bowl of greenish soup with bits of unknown substance floating on the top. Setting it before Itachi, she proudly announced, "I proudly present to you, the Green Jelly Potato Soup – dipped in cream and cooked with wine. It's my own special recipe!" _

"_I can…tell." Shisui answered skeptically, looking like he was about to regurgitate everything he had just eaten. "Is it okay if I pass?"_

"_What a baby!" taunted Kagome as she nudged the bowl towards Itachi. "You'll try my soup, won't you, Itachi-kun?"_

_Itachi was half-tempted to say 'no', but was eventually persuaded to give the soup a taste. Systematically scooping some of the soup into his bowl, he carefully took a small sip and savored the flavor in his mouth. His face instantly paled, but he continued to down the soup until his bowl was clean. _

"_So…?" asked Kagome, prompting him for answer. _

"_It's fine." Itachi finally answered after swallowing the last mouthful. "The taste was…unique." _

_Kagome immediately curled with laughter as she wrapped her arms lightly around Itachi's shoulders from behind. "Thank you Itachi-kun – even if it was a lie!" she whispered quietly into his ear. Then, gently laying her chin on his shoulder, she softly added, "I'm so glad you're here today. Please promise me that you'll always find time for me…" _

Even if it's just a little…

"_Hey, what are you two mumbling about?" Shisui demanded; feeling left out of the loop. _

"_Nothing," Kagome replied as she gently tightened her arms around Itachi. "It's nothing." Closing her eyes, she softly repeated, "Promise me…" _

Promise me now, even if it's just a lie.

"_Hm," Itachi finally replied – his answer barely audible to her ears. _

Kagome's shoulders shook with suppressed tears as she recalled Itachi's quiet answer. He promised, but he never kept it. He really _did_ lie to her…

Lost in thought, Kagome was startled when she suddenly felt someone touch her arm. Snapping back to reality, Kagome immediately lost her breath when she saw Itachi starring back at her – concern in his eyes.

"Itachi-kun?" Kagome whispered breathlessly.

The area immediately fell silent as Sasuke quickly retracted his hand as if he had been burned. Everyone – even those who had not heard Kagome's whisper – immediately fell silent in confusion.

Realizing her mistake a split second later, Kagome quickly got up and apologized, "I'm so sorry everyone! I'm not feeling well today." Not willing to explain what had just occurred, Kagome quickly turned and raced away from the festivities.

Slamming her eyes shut as hot tears trailed down her cheek, and softly whispered, "I'm such a fool."

_I-I'm so stupid!_

* * *

Months had passed since that day, and everyone still avoided discussing that incident as if it were taboo (which it most likely was). Everyone knew it in their hearts, but none of them dared to mention it aloud…

Tsunade sighed tiredly as she propped her chin on her palm. Eyeing the twelve jounins assembled before her warily, she carefully explained, "Kagome is very fragile and disturbed." _That didn't come out as well as it sounded in my mind. _"In a way, you can say that she's trapped herself within her own memories. Unfortunately, most of those memories revolve around Itachi and Shisui. However, there's nothing we can do about that. She'll have to overcome those obstacles herself, and accept the reality that Itachi is no longer the boy she knew before.

"Now, this brings me back to the main reason I called this meeting today. As some of you already know, ANBU brought in an unexpected guest yesterday. Last night, Uchiha Itachi was apprehended and brought back to the village. His capture is a matter worth celebration; however, our casualties were too high to be considered a victory. That aside, Itachi is currently being held in our safest cell, guarded by three ANBUs. However, I fear that the rest of the Akatsuki might attempt to rescue him. This brings me back again to the reason why I called all of you here: I want all of you to be prepared for an invasion in the case that my worst fears comes to pass."

"…Hai!" the jounins chorused belatedly, tensing at the idea of a possible invasion.

"Also," Tsunade called before the jounins could leave the office. "Make sure none of the genins find out about this mission – especially Sasuke, Naruto, and Kagome. I don't want to deal with them right now. If everything goes according to plan, then Itachi will be dead by the time they find out about his capture. I don't plan to keep him alive. Itachi will be annihilated."

"Hai, we understand, Hokage-sama." Kurenai answered softly as her teammates inclined their heads in acknowledgement. "We won't fail you."

* * *

Kagome muffled her mouth to keep herself from crying aloud as she listened intently to Tsunade's words.

_Itachi's back… _

Unbidden tears welled in her eyes as she bit her lips to keep herself crying out loud. After all these years of waiting, he was finally back! Had he finally returned to her? Had he changed? Did he still look the same? Was he well? Did he still remember her? Or had he forgotten everything? Was he still the same…

_Itachi will be annihilated. _

Kagome's eyes widened as Tsunade's heartless statement repeatedly itself again and again in her mind. _No! What is she talking about? _Shaking her head from side to side in disbelief, Kagome quickly turned and fled.

She didn't understand what was going on or why Tsunade suddenly wanted Itachi dead! But, she understood this much…

_I can't let him die…_

…_Even if it means betraying this village. _

* * *

Naruto yawned widely as he grumbled something unintelligible under his breath. Unsurprisingly, Kakashi-sensei was late – again. Sometimes, he wasn't sure why they even bothered coming on time…

"Where is he?!?" Sakura screeched, stomping her foot in impatience. "When I get my hands on him, I'm going to…"

"Kagome-chan!" chirped Naruto, waving his hand wildly in the air when he spotted a familiar figure zip past him. However, he immediately began to frown when Kagome didn't stop to return his greeting. _She ignored me…_Chancing a glance at Sasuke, Naruto glared accusingly. "You know it's your fault Kagome-chan doesn't talk to us anymore, Sasuke! Why can't you just forgive her? She's already apologized several times! She didn't mean to call you Ita..."

Sakura quickly slapped her hand over Naruto's mouth.

"Mmhm," Naruto cried, struggling against his teammate's hold.

"Shut up," Sakura hissed quietly under her breath. "You know as well as everyone else that 'Itachi' is taboo for Sasuke. Don't say it out loud, knucklehead! For a change, think before you speak, will you?"

Before Naruto could respond, Sasuke interrupted. "Let's go."

"Where?" asked Sakura innocently, tilting her head slightly in confusion as she loosened her grip around Naruto.

"We're going after Kagome."

Breaking free from Sakura's grip, Naruto loudly shouted, "WHY?"

An irritated expression settled on Sasuke's face. "Because I can sense something is off about her today…" Without bothering to elaborate, Sasuke quickly jumped off the bridge and took off after Kagome.

Sighing inaudibly, Sakura quickly followed suit.

"Hey, wait for me!" Naruto called as he quickly tore off after his teammates, alternating between shouting for them to wait and grumbling about insensitive friends. Why was he always the one being left behind?!?

* * *

Kagome walked numbly down the hall, her feet pattering lightly down the empty corridor. Her blood soaked hands left wet trails on the floor as she slowly continued her trek down the passageway…

She felt numb and detached, as if she was watching everything from someone else's perspective. She wasn't really sure what she was doing anymore. Only that her body was acting on its own accord. When had she lost control of her body? She didn't know…and she couldn't stop.

_Slash_

Her kunai tore mercilessly through the Chunnin's throat like paper, easily shredding it to ribbons. Why couldn't she stop?

_Swish_

Another body dropped lifelessly to the ground. Why was she doing this? Why was she betraying her village?

_Squelch_

Blood splashed across her face as she calmly continued down the hall, seemingly unaffected by the carnage around her. No, it wasn't the fact that she _couldn't_ stop…but the fact that she didn't _want_ to stop.

Slowing to a halt, she dropped her weapon. It clattered uselessly to the ground, the sound echoing loudly down the corridor. _No, I want to stop, but I _can't _because I can't let Itachi die. _But then, did that mean the others deserved to die in his stead? _I don't know. I don't know what to do anymore! Just please stop asking these questions!_ Slowly lifting her bloodied hands to her face, she threw back her head and screamed.

Her anguished cry immediately alerted the three ANBU guards on patrol. Immediately, one of them demanded, "What's going on? What happened?" When Kagome continued to scream, they quickly surrounded her and gently asked, "Kagome, please calm down and…"

_Slash_

Kagome calmly quieted as the three ANBU quickly dropped lifelessly to the ground at her feet. The three ANBUs were undoubtedly powerful, but they shouldn't have trusted anyone (especially her, given her history) – even if she _had_ been a former friend and teammate. As she stepped over their corpses, she silently whispered, _maybe if I hadn't felt so numb and detached, I would have cried for you…_

Tearing her eyes from their pale face (which held shock and betrayal), she tiredly looked forward and continued down the empty hall.

* * *

Entering the building, Team Seven immediately stepped back in shock when the sight that greeted them happened to be _bloody_. Whatever they had been expecting, this hadn't been it. They had sensed that something was wrong with Kagome, but they hadn't expected her to…

Sasuke's face was set into a grim line as he and Naruto quickly hurried down the corridor, following the fresh corpses in hopes that it would lead them to Kagome.

Sakura wanted to follow her friends, but found that she was frozen in place.

She wanted to follow, but she was terrified. Silent tears coursed down her cheeks as she slowly backed away from the bloody carnage.

_What's going on?!? _

A shrill scream escaped her lips as she accidentally fell over a corpse in her attempt to back away from the sight.

* * *

Her hands visibly shook as she slowly pushed open the cell door. Stepping into the darkened room, she quietly shuffled forward. She could hear his shallow, labored breath, and worry immediately wormed its way into her heart. She wanted to call out his name, but decided against it at the last minute.

"Who is it?"

Kagome's heart jumped to her throat at the sound of his voice.

Stepping closer towards him, she quickly dropped to her knees and stretched her bloodied hands toward him in her desperation to _feel _that he was real…and assuage her fears that he was not just a figment of her overactive imagination (again). However, he quickly caught her hands before they could make contact with his face.

"Itachi," Kagome whispered softly as the numbness within her slowly ebbed away to be replaced by a mixture of joy and apprehension. Finally noting Itachi's bloodied and bedraggled state, the tears that she couldn't shed for others quickly (and easily) slipped down her cheeks. He looked horrible! _What did they do to you? _Silent sobs racked her small body as she gently pulled her hands free from his unresisting grip and smoothed her fingers over his face. "Don't move. Let me heal you."

Pulling his face away from her grasp, he laughed humorously. "I can smell their blood on your hands. Isn't it ironic that you would willingly kill for the one who destroyed the Uchiha clan?"

Leaning towards him, she softly asked, "Are you really that surprised?"

After a moment, he answered, "No."

Settling quietly beside him, she quickly began to heal the immediate wounds on his arms and legs.

Glancing at her from the corner of his eyes, he cruelly added, "I shouldn't have expected anything less from the woman who would kill her lover without remorse."

Kagome visibly flinched as she paused in her ministration. "I didn't kill Shisui without remorse." _And he wasn't my lover. _"I did what I had to." Taking a moment to regain her bearings, she quickly pushed the thought out of her mind and returned her attention to his wounds.

"Why?"

Without pausing or hesitating, she answered, "To protect you."

Itachi snorted, and quietly repeated, "But why?"

"Because Shisui would have killed you if you spared him." Moving behind him, Kagome carefully slipped his Akatsuki cloak off his shoulders (mindful of his injuries). "I need you to take off the rest of your clothes."

Soundlessly, he acquiesced.

Kagome blushed as she gently helped him undress. The sight that greeted her made her flush a dark red. _Thank goodness it's dark in here._ Ignoring her burning cheeks, she softly, but curiously traced her fingers along his smooth muscles. Then, gathering her courage, Kagome quietly asked the question that had been plaguing her since the moment he left Konoha seven years ago.

"Do I mean anything to you?" When he didn't answer immediately, she softly added, "Or have you already forgotten me?"

* * *

Outside, Sasuke and Naruto stood frozen – shocked and hurt.

Sasuke's hands curled into fists as he silently listened to Kagome converse with Itachi. Things were finally beginning to make sense to him, but he somehow wished he had stayed ignorant. For unknown reason, it hurt. It hurt to know that Kagome cared so deeply for Itachi…to the point where she was willing to betray the village by killing all those that stood in his way – even Shisui.

Had she helped in the Uchiha massacre too?

For some reason, he didn't want to know.

"S-Sasuke?" a quiet voice whispered worriedly.

He didn't need to turn around to know that it was Sakura. Subconsciously, he was surprised she had gotten over her fear and followed…but in light of recent events, it was the least of his concerns.

Inclining his head slightly to show that he was all right (though he really wasn't), the three genins continued to listen. They knew they should probably leave the scene and alert the village, but they found that they couldn't. They were all rooted to the spot by their curiosity and their need to learn the truth.

They couldn't leave because they _had_ to know what transpired seven years ago.

* * *

_Do I mean anything to you? Or have you already forgotten me?_

Itachi quickly shrugged Kagome's hands off his shoulder and turned to face her with a stony expression. "Forget?" he snorted derisively, his voice sounding oddly hollow to her ears. "I tried, but can a shinobi ever truly forget his weakness?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "W-Weakness?"

"You have always been my weakness – my burden. I'm weak because I can't harm you. I can't deny you anything! I wanted to kill you, but I couldn't. So, I killed my clan to prove that I _could_ cut off all ties." Pausing for a second, he softly finished, "Imagine my surprise when I found that I could kill my family, but not lift a single finger against you. I wanted to kill you that night I killed my family, but I couldn't. Can you still remember that night?"

Fresh tears welled in her eyes as she softly answered, "How could I ever forget?"

"_Why did you do that? Are you satisfied?!?" Kagome screamed; glaring at Itachi's back. "Since you've killed everyone, why don't you kill me too?!? You enjoy it, don't you?" She immediately regretted her words when Itachi suddenly turned and grabbed her, wrapping his hand tightly around her neck. _

"_Don't think I don't want to." Itachi whispered coldly, pressing the blade of his kunai to her neck. "But I won't." _I can't. "_I want you to live and hate me. I want you to live, remembering that you were the one who killed Shisui. I want you to live, knowing you're the sole reason the Uchiha clan is dead." _

_Itachi dropped her and moved away, turning his back to her as he made his way out of Konoha. _

_Gathering her wit, Kagome loudly screamed after him, "I don't care about what you did!" Swallowing the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat, she loudly shouted, "Take me with you!" _

_Itachi paused in his step, but continued to walk through the gates…_

_He left…and never looked back. _

"_Live…and hate me." _

* * *

Biting back as gasp, Sakura's eyes widened as the story reminded her of another occurrence. A similar exchange had transpired between Sasuke and herself when he left Konoha two years ago to seek out Orochimaru. _That's what I said when Sasuke left the village…I wanted to go with him. I didn't care if he was making a wrong decision; I wanted to follow him because I…loved him. _Sakura's eyes widened with understanding as she took a faltering step back.

_Kagome loves Itachi._

Grabbing onto Sasuke and Naruto for support, she quietly tried to pull them away, but they refused to budge from their spot.

* * *

Kagome's shoulders shook with suppressed sobs as she silently tried to reach for Itachi again. However, she quickly recoiled from him when she found herself at the other end of his glare.

"I cut off all my ties, leaving only you. I spared Sasuke because I _could. _I spared you because I _couldn't._ Even now, I hate you for what you represent to me." Itachi hissed; his eyes narrowing in a mixture of anger and something undecipherable. "You can't even begin to fathom how many times I wished you were _dead_."

Kagome's eyes softened as she slowly closed the distance between Itachi and herself. Gently wrapping her arms around him from behind, she softly whispered, "I'm sorry." _I didn't know…_

"Let go of me."

Tightening her grip around him, she gently laid her cheek against his bare back and whispered, "Please, just let me hold you for a while longer. After this, I promise you'll never see me again. I'll never be a burden to you again…"

Sighing in resignation, Itachi slowly closed his eyes.

The moment passed in silence, and just when Kagome was about to pull back, three unexpected visitors suddenly stumbled into the cell.

_Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto…_

Kagome's visage immediately hardened as she attacked them without warning. Slicing Sakura across the arm, she quickly hollered over her shoulder, "LEAVE!"

Itachi remained motionless.

Cornering her friends, she bit out icily, "If you want to kill me, leave now. If you don't go, you'll never get another chance. You'll live forever with the knowledge that you couldn't conquer your weakness. Go, and come back when you think you can finally end what you started seven years ago."

Itachi's face hardened as he quickly slipped on his Akatsuki cloak and left.

Once Kagome was sure Itachi was out of their reach, she instantly stopped her assault. Immediately, she was apprehended. She could see the hurt etched on her friends' face, but she refused to let it get to her.

"Why?" Naruto demanded, anguished.

"Kill me," Kagome stated coldly as she slowly lifted her eyes to meet his tear-stained face. "The penalty for killing Shisui is death."

"Why did you do it?!?"

"The penalty for killing five Chuunins, two jounins, and three ANBUs is death."

Grabbing Kagome by the front of her shirt, Naruto roughly repeated, "WHY?!?"

"The penalty for betraying Konoha is death."

"Why did you do this?" Sakura echoed, sounding horribly betrayed.

"The penalty for freeing Itachi is _death_."

Fed up with her answers, Sasuke quickly pushed Naruto aside and grabbed her neck in a bruising grip. "Why did you do all this for him? Why did you commit all these crimes for Itachi? Why?"

Locking eyes with Sasuke, Kagome quietly answered, "Because I love him." The answer came easily and without hesitation. _Because it's true…_However, it only served to fuel Sasuke's fury.

Sakura's eyes welled with tears as Kagome's answer confirmed her suspicions. But could she really accuse her for falling in love? Love in itself wasn't a crime…but it became one when she loved Itachi enough to throw away all her morals and beliefs. Yet, in a twisted way, Sakura envied her. Could she have done the same for Sasuke? Could she have betrayed her village by killing her closest friends for him? She wasn't sure…

Sakura's emerald eyes quickly widened when Kagome suddenly snatched a kunai from Sasuke's pouch. Before any of them could stop her, she slit her own throat.

Silence reigned in the cell as Sasuke quickly caught Kagome in his arms.

Looking up him with wide, tired eyes, Kagome softy whispered, "I'm sorry." _But I can't abandon Itachi. _Smiling slightly, she quietly added, "I finally lied to him today." _Just like he lied to me…_

_When he comes back, I won't be here. _

Shaking his head from side to side, Naruto slowly backed away and asked, "Why him? Why Itachi?"

_I don't know. _Kagome's eyes drifted shut as she quietly repeated with her final breath, "I love him."

_There doesn't need to be a reason to love someone…_

Gently scooping her into his arms, Sasuke carefully rested Kagome's head against his shoulder as he carried her out of the room.

…_To love him was my greatest joy…_

He refused to cry for her. However, even as he walked down the hall, he felt his vision blur with unshed tears.

…_My only regret is that I wasn't able to tell him that I loved him when I had the chance._

* * *

_You left seven years ago, and never came back. _

_For 7 years…_

_I blindly hoped that you would return to me. _

_84 months…_

_I spent wishing that I would someday wake up from this never-ending nightmare to find you beside me._

_2,556 days…_

_I looked to the horizon, hoping to see your silhouette in the distance. _

_61,344 hours…_

_I reminisced about you – about us – and questioned the reason why I even cared. _

_1,472,256 minutes…_

_I dwelled on our forgotten past, thinking about our bittersweet present, and looking towards our hopeless future. _

_35,334,144 seconds…_

_I passed wondering if you have forgotten me. _

_For seven years – twenty-eight seasons – I waited…_

…_Hoping you would come back._

_I've spent my whole life waiting for you._

_But now that I've seen you again, what is there left for me to do? _

_My fears have finally been laid to rest because you say you still remember me – if only a little. _

_I don't know what else to say._

_What is there to say other than "I love you?" _

_But even then, I didn't have the courage to say it to your face. _

_I couldn't look you in the eyes and say what has been in my heart for years now. _

_But, here and now – in the privacy of my heart – I can freely admit…_

_Aishiteru, Itachi._

* * *

The End

Author's Notes: Um, yeah, Merry Christmas (or belated, depending on the time zone and when you read this). Anyway, is it me or did it seem like there was kind of a one-sided Kagome/Sasuke? --

Either way, hopefully I'll have a happier one-shot next time. This made me depressed. :(

On another note, I realize there are _a lot_ of unanswered questions, but I'll leave it to your speculation. Why and how did Kagome kill Shisui? What was their relationship? How close were Kagome and Itachi? Did Itachi feel the same way about Kagome? Does he care that she's dead? Well, I _do _have the answers, but if I answer them, this'll end up a multi-chapter story…again. So, after much thinking, I decided I'll leave it to your imagination. :) Have fun.


End file.
